The invention relates to an optical energy transmission system, comprising an energy-emitting unit which has a laser radiation source for generating an energy-transmitting laser beam and an aiming device for aligning the energy-transmitting laser beam relative to an energy-receiving unit which is comprised by the energy transmission system and which comprises an optical/electrical converter that converts the energy of the energy-transmitting laser beam directly into electrical energy.
Such energy transmission systems are known in principle from the prior art, the known converter being composed of a photovoltaic element which converts the optical energy of the energy-transmitting laser beam directly into electrical energy.
On the one hand, this results in problems to the effect that the thermal destruction threshold of the photovoltaic element must not be exceeded and, on the other hand, to the effect that in particular when the energy-transmitting laser beam is reflected, laser safety is not permanently ensured.